universeconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:CNBA3/Sting's Laser Speed
First I would like to point out, no, Sting's laser is not at the speed of light, so I had to use a more logical method to calcing the speed. first I would need to find pixels: *Natsu's Height is 5'9" = 1.75m = 888px *Natsu's Head is .18m = 90px *Natsu's Leg is 1.08m = 548px Next comparing Natsu and Sting: *Natsu's Head is .18m = 131px *Sting's Head is .14m = 104.04px Next is finding first amount of distance between Natsu and Sting mid combat: *Natsu's Leg is 1.08m = 44.2px *Distance between Sting and Natsu mid fight is 8.34m = 315.5px Now we find the distance between Natsu and Sting with laser: *Sting's Head is .14m = 180.1px *Sting's Laser is .08m = 102.6px Then we need to find the distance between Sting and Natsu with laser: So using a ruler, and the Angsizing calc, I got .74 degrees, and apply that with the Laser's size, the distance is 6.19 meters, since Sting was pushed back farther, we will add this distance to the other one which is 14.53m. Now to find the speed of Sting's Laser which I need to find the Index Refraction, first I need to find how much the laser curves, which is by 70.46 degrees. *Then I apply it to the sin(70.46)=.97 *Then I divide by 1 which is 1.03, that is the index Refraction *Now I need to divide by the Light Speed constant with the index refraction: 299792458 / 1.03 = 291060638.835 m/s *Now to divide the speed by the distance: 291060638.835 / 14.53 = 20031702.6 = .07 SoL Evidence Now, this is considered one of the most contraversial topics for most crossover battles as many consider it not real light, so I will start the process as to how both Sting's light would be considered real light and how light works in FT compared to real world light in many occasions. Light in FT #The Light we have seen in different record does not show any form of physical human interaction, and can be reflected by reflective material such as blades and ice. #Ranged Light does not explode and goes in a straight line. #Even the (Magic Power) opporate surprisingly the same as electromagnetic light, such as with Moon Drip which harvests light/magic energy from the moon to melt ice, it refracts of the ice like real light does, requires zero obstruction of the light beam like real light does, and it harms the human body like UV light does. #Even magical Blades have a reflective properties too as light can reflect off it without any effort. #As for the case of other light dodging feats, in Edolas (while not directly said) has devices that would work like flashlight, it flashes like light, does not have pressure and moves in a straight path, even the device the same structure as a flashlight. Sting's Light (Laser) #There have been experiments as to how light lasers are able to bend or curve which are call refractive index or gradient index, which the former is having a constant refractive index and varying shape, and the latter is having a constant shape and a varying refractive index. and example is a Water Tank with water and suger diluted in it, the laser would curve towards higher density. ##And in the manga, it is stated that the atmosphere possesses ethernanos, and ethernanos have properties of all sorts of elements, and in reals life, the atmosphere causes refraction the denser the layers get. #His Roar is described as a laser, and it does not explode, as it just pierces through, as Light has energy and "Momentum", and in some experiments have shown that light can move solid objects. #It is not interacted physically like other energy beams have been done before. as it appeared to non-physically curved rather than physically blocked. #As we have seen before, Sting like other Dragon Slayers can physically grasp elements that are normally unable to be grasped by real world human hands, even chewing on them, which is particular to their magics as no one else have shown to do. Category:Blog posts Category:Fairy Tail Category:Calculation